OMS-06RF RF Zaku
The OMS-06RF RF Zaku is a mobile suit used by the Mars Zeon in the Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 video game. Technology & Combat Characteristics The OMS-06RF RF Zaku is the product of combining original Zeon mobile suit designs with the designs of AMS-119 Geara Doga. Although its outward appearance was virtually identical to the original MS-06 Zaku II (but the outside pipes are all dummies), it was constructed from modern materials making it much lighter. Similarly, its internal components were based on the Geara Doga's and because of improvement in technology, the RF Zaku not only had a higher performance than the original Zaku, but it could even out-perform the Geara Doga in some areas. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :The RF Zaku is equipped with a shoulder shield similar to the MS-06 Zaku II, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. However it is also integrated with a twin machine gun, providing the RF Zaku with a close-range defensive anti-missile and anti-personnel weapon. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle, it fires a particle beam that can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. ;*Beam Axe/Beam Spray Gun :The RF Zaku is armed with a beam axe as its main close combat weapon. Additionally, it can be used as a ranged weapon because a beam spray gun is mounted on its top. ;*Beam Bazooka :The beam bazooka utilizes the technology of a beam rifle on a slightly larger scale. The beam bazooka fires slower moving mega particles, causing its beam to widen and allowing the beam to cause damage over a greater area, ideal for dealing with battleships or catching multiple mobile suits off-guard. ;*Sea Serpent :A handheld, wired grappling weapon that can be used to deliver crippling electrical shocks to enemy mobile suits. Its tip contains verniers that helped in controlling its trajectory. ;*Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. History Built by the Mars Zeon faction stationed on Mars, the RF Zaku resembled the old MS-06 Zaku II series of mobile suits. In the year UC 0122 Mars Zeon attempted to invade the Earth Sphere, using the RF Zaku as their primary front-line mobile suit. However despite being one of the more advanced machines Zeon-affiliated movements, most of its technology was based on machines that were decades old. In terms of speed and maneuverability it could not compare to the mass-produced beam weapon carrying RGM-109 Heavygun and F71 G-Cannon mobile suits that the Earth Federation Forces were deploying to replace the aging RGM-89 Jegan. Gallery oms-06rf-shouldershield.jpg|Shield and Twin Machine Gun Rfzaku.jpg|RF Zaku as featured in Gundam War card game RF Zaku Commander.jpg|RF Zaku (Commander Unit) as featured in Gundam War card game rf-zaku.gif|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 rf-zaku_2.gif|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Notes and Trivia *A horned commander variant of the RF Zaku, similar to the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, appears in the SD Gundam G Generation games. Reference External Links *OMS-06RF RF Zaku on MAHQ.net